


Explosive Tags Are Not Toys

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Might Gai is a good teacher, Tiny Miscreants Cause Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: If Kakashi's kids got hurt, he was going tokill someone
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team Seven & Gai-han | Team Gai (Naruto), Gai-han | Team Guy & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950136
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Explosive Tags Are Not Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Wholesome Naruto Shenanigans???? From me????? In this, the year of our lord 2020???  
> 2020 is a fucking disaster zone of a year y'all i just wanted soft wholesome stuff
> 
> Whumptober Theme: I think I'll just Collapse Right Here, Thanks  
> Prompt: Disorientation

Kakashi stared up into the sky, wondering what in the hell had happened. He'd been having a friendly challenge with Gai, right? So if they were just sparring - challenging one another in friendly one on one combat while their teams were practicing their skills - what the hell happened?

Absently he noted that his forehead protector was not on his face. Weird. He blinked a few times, unused to the breeze on his face.

Seriously though, what the hell _happened?_ If any of his kids were hurt, Kakashi was going to _kill someone_.

"Gai," Kakashi said, "what the fuck." It wasn't so much a question as a statement, but Gai understood nevertheless.

"Ah! Beloved Rival! You're fine." Gai helped Kakashi to his feet and gently placed his own forehead protector over Kakashi's face, tying it in the back.

"Gai, _what the fuck_."

There was a little bit of shouting, and the hackles that Kakashi had subconsciously raised lowered. It sounded like all of his kids, so he looked. Three little heads, all containing stunned looks of confusion. Good.

"Kakashi-sensei said a bad word," Naruto hissed to the other two.

"Shut up!" Sakura hissed back, elbowing him. They looked a little battered, their clothes a little scorched.

"Gai-sensei!" one of Gai's students chirped. Both Jounin looked over. "Gai-sensei, one of Tenten's explosive tags got a little bit too explosive!" The girl looked hurt, and she was cradling one of her arms close to her chest. Both of the boys were hovering protectively over her.

"Oh dear. Rival." Gai nodded at Kakashi and bounded over to where his students were. Kakashi ambled over to where his were huddled.

"Is anyone hurt?" he asked, kneeling in front of them to look them over.

"Naruto was closest," Sasuke mumbled. He looked the least scorched out of the three of Kakashi's students, but Kakashi resolved to give him a once over when he was done with the other two.

"I'm fine!" Naruto said, trying to get away. But Sakura had a solid grip on his upper arm and Sasuke had a foot behind one of Naruto's and the blond was effectively trapped in place. A warm, fuzzy feeling held somewhere in Kakashi's chest; he was so glad that he'd emphasized working together and getting to know one another the first few weeks of teamhood.

"No you're not!" Sakura snapped. Her hair was disheveled and Kakashi resolved to fix it when he was looking over her.

"Naruto first," Kakashi said calmly. The kids were gonna be okay, he thought. They were going to be _fine_ and nobody had hurt them. He could tamp down his budding panic over his teeny-tiny team getting injured.

Grumbling, Naruto let Kakashi look over him. A couple of bruises and a couple of spikes of his hair looked distinctly singed, but otherwise, he was fine. Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair, the boy squawking indignantly.

"Sakura?" The girl looked surprised that Kakashi cared, even after several months of working with the kids. She nodded shyly, letting Kakashi check her for injuries, as well as letting him fix her hair for her. It was one of the few vanities that she let herself have, and Kakashi wasn't going to take that from her. He dusted off her shoulders and Sakura pulled back, smiling brightly.

As she plopped down next to Naruto, Kakashi fixed his single-eyed gaze upon Sasuke. "Your turn," he said. Sasuke huffed but acquiesced. He was the least disheveled of all of Kakashi's team, but Kakashi still fixed him up as well by straightening his collar and fixing his hair.

"Well team, what have we learned?" Kakashi decided to ask. _He'd_ learned an invaluable lesson in "always watch over the kids, even if they know what they're doing, because they don't."

"Watch your surroundings."

"Anything can go wrong at any time."

"Don't let Tenten have explosive tags?

The three of them looked at Naruto.

"What? I'm right!"

Kakashi sighed, glad his smile was hidden by his mask. "Alright kids, as long as everyone's learned something."

He looked over to where Gai was with his own team.

"How are they?"

"I'll need to take Tenten to the hospital, she's got burns on her arms, but otherwise my team is fairly uninjured." Gai stood, holding Tenten in his arms. She looked more upset than hurt, but that was probably shock.

"Same time next week?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course! I shall let you know how we're doing." Gai nodded and took off, Lee and Neji close behind.

Kakashi and his team watched as Gai and his team faded into the distance. "Team dinner?" Kakashi offered. It was something he'd started early in their training, just to _make sure_ that his kids ate. They'd seemed to like making dinner at his place at least once a week.

"Food!" At least Naruto sounded delighted, though Kakashi noted that both of the others perked up.

"Alright, let's go." Kakashi rounded up his team and shooed them out of the training grounds, intent on bringing them home so he could cook for them.


End file.
